


Ridiculous

by dreamwriteremmy (ehryniewi)



Series: To The Moon (Common House Divergence) [1]
Category: To The Moon (Video Game)
Genre: F/M, Fandom Allusions & Cliches & References, Fluff, Humor, fandom reference
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-05
Updated: 2014-05-05
Packaged: 2018-01-23 17:20:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 123
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1573670
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ehryniewi/pseuds/dreamwriteremmy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Neil pokes fun at himself and Eva in this brief short.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ridiculous

**Author's Note:**

> This is set after The common house sequence that starts [here (part 39)](http://archiveofourown.org/works/1528661) and ends [here (part 42)](http://archiveofourown.org/works/1595933), after they're returned back to their homeworld.

Eva looks down at the paper crane in her hand and then back at Neil when they get back to the office. "I probably have to thank Taima now."

"Why?"

"She asked if I was interested in you at the Holiday Party... I thought I'd rather keep my personal and professional life separate, but after that scare..."

Neil grins at her and says in a singsong-voice, "You think I'm gorgeous. You want to kiss me. You want to hug me. You want to love me--"

Eva laughs, shaking her head. "Only you would reference the female lead of a comedy for yourself."

Neil gives her a cheeky grin. "I thought you might have seen that one since it's not your typical chick flick."

**Author's Note:**

> Neil's quoting Miss Congeniality ([youtube clip](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=M4B3iRD-bD0))


End file.
